Quand Drago devient jaloux
by Gothmary96
Summary: Un nouvel étudiant cause bien des émois à Poudlard et surtout, il arrive à faire frustrer Drago Malefoy. Mais, le bel étranger cache un secret. De part et d'autre, l'amour est au rendez-vous. Qui succombra? Vous peut-être...
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour mes amis,_

_ Me revoilà! Et cette fois encore avec un Drago/Hermione! Du guimauve et du guimauve! Ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis une accro de Dramione et c'est une des raisons que me pousse à en écrire autant! Mais bon je ne m'éterniserai pas. _

**_AVIS IMPORTANT! MON PERSONNAGE D'EMERICK EST LÉGIMEN ET DANS MA FIC SA LÉGIMENCIE EST "UN PEU" DIFFÉRENTE POUR LES CAUSES DE MA FICTION DONC VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENU!_**

_Un inconditionnel merci à Ringo_chu pour la correction de mes innombrables fautes d'othographe! Et un deuxième merci pour la merveilleuse JKR!_

_Bonne Lecture à tous_

_Gothmary96 _

* * *

**Quand Drago devient jaloux**

_**Chapitre 1**_

En ce Lundi matin, le premier cours à l'horaire, pour nos chers Gryffondors et nos chers Serpentard, n'était nul autre que métamorphose avec le Professeur McGonagall. S'étant réveillé en retard, ce matin, Drago n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller prendre son petit-déj' dans la Grande-Salle. Alors, il s'était rendu directement à sa salle de cours et s'installa au fond de la classe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques autres élèves entrèrent et Blaise Zabini fit son entrée et alla rejoindre un Drago Malefoy complètement absorbé par ses pensées.

-Salut, Dray! Annonça gaiment Blaise en s'assoyant.

-Salut, Blaise! Répondit le blond en question sur un ton maussade et quelque peu aigri.

Le menton dans la main et le coude sur la table, Drago avait le regard dans les vagues et se souciait très peu de la joie qui débordait de Baise. Effectivement, depuis le début de l'année, leur 7ème et dernière année, Blaise fréquentait une Serdaigle et sa relation avec la jeune femme allait de mieux en mieux et celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étaler son bonheur et d'afficher un foutu sourire niais. De son côté, Drago méprisait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'amour car pour lui ses relations amoureuses n'allait pas de bon train. Pourquoi? Et bien…

-On n'est grognon, ce matin, Dray?

-Fout-moi la paix! Répondit Drago entre ses dents en gardant toujours le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Encore ta lionne, je suppose! Répliqua Blaise en roulant les yeux en soupirant.

Drago avait le don de casser le party, ses temps-ci! Depuis une semaine, il était vraiment d'humeur exécrable avec tout le monde.

Subitement, Drago tourna la tête pour jeter un regard givrant à son meilleur ami. Il savait que Blaise voulait parler « d'Hermione Granger »! _Son_ Hermione!

Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des griffes d'un loup-garou nommé Greyback, lors de la Grande Bataille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à ce qui serait arrivé à la belle lionne au regard de braises si elle était morte. Quand il avait jeté l'Avada Kedavra sur l'immonde être qu'était ce Mangemort qui avait été penché sur elle l'immobilisant au sol et qu'il s'était jeté sur la jeune femme paralysée par la peur. Elle l'avait regardé avec une indescriptible stupéfaction, mais aussi il avait pu lire en elle une telle reconnaissance dans son regard chocolat. Bien sûr la surprise de voir Drago Malefoy accourir pour la sauver avait été un choc pour la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait pas les mots assez forts pour l'en remercier. Le remercier pour l'avoir sauvé de la mort. Comprenant qu'elle aurait pu y rester, si le jeune homme qui avait été son pire ennemi pendant près de 6 ans ne l'avait pas secouru… elle éclata soudainement en sanglot.

-Ça va aller? Demanda Drago.

Hermione secoua la tête et le regarda les yeux remplit de larmes. Ce regard le foudroya! Il avait toujours vu la Gryffondor forte et combative, mais là, elle semblait si fragile, si démunie qu'il ne trouva mieux à faire que de la serrer contre lui quelques instants. Il n'était pas con, il entendait les sorts fuser de tous les côtés, mais en même temps, il se sentait invincible. Il ne savait pas trop pour quelle raison, mais il le sentait. Quand il se retira de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, il l'a regarda dans les yeux et lui tendit une baguette qu'il avait trouvé au sol.

-Nous devons-nous battre… Pour notre futur, pour… Commença Drago.

Mais cette phrase avait tellement de connotation sur tous les angles. Qu'il ne voulut pas la poursuivre, mais elle le fit à sa place.

-Pour nous? Dit-elle en rougissant.

À ça, Drago n'avait rien répondu et avait pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et l'avait remise sur ses jambes. Ensuite, ils se mirent dos à dos et jetèrent des sorts sur tous ses foutus disciples de Voldemort, dans le silence.

-Drago! Drago! DRAGO! Putain reviens sur terre!

Soudainement, le concerné secoua la tête et regarda l'importun.

-QUOI? Hurla-t-il subitement revenu de ses songes.

-Ça va? Tu avais seulement l'air d'un parfait idiot avec ton sourire en coin et tes yeux rêveur! Tu rêvais à Gran…

-La ferme, Blaise! Dit-il en se renfrognant.

-Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose, tu es en train de mourir de l'intérieur! Va la voir, plaque la contre un mur et embrasse la! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça depuis des mois! En plus, si tu continus sur cette voie, elle va aller voir ailleurs! Tu es vraiment lent avec elle!

-Ta gueule, Blaise! Tu ne sais rien de la relation entre elle et moi! Elle croit qu'on n'est juste ami et moi et bien, je meurs pour elle…

-Amis? Qui t'as dit que vous étiez « Juste amis »? Moi, je vois plus que ça! Tu es…

Soudainement, il entendit un rire en provenance du fond de la classe et Drago se retourna aussitôt pour voir entrer une Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns avec de magnifiques reflets blonds, aux yeux marron foncé, à la peau aussi blanche que la neige et aux lèvres légèrement rosées, mais la jeune femme était entourée de trois autres garçons; un certain brun à lunette du nom de Harry Potter et un autre aussi roux qu'un renard du nom de Ronald Weasley, mais le troisième fit grincer des dents le jeune Malefoy. Potter et Weasley restaient toujours aussi insupportables, mais incontestablement moins que Evans Montgomery. Evans était un nouvel étudiant à Poudlard tout droit arrivé du Canada et en plus d'être fort séduisant, grand, d'avoir les cheveux aussi noir que l'encre, les yeux aussi noir que ses cheveux et doté d'une superbe musculature, il était à Serpentard tout comme Drago. Mais bien sûr, la nouvelle recrue des verts et argent avait beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes femmes, mais aussi auprès de Miss Granger, ce qui frustrait encore plus Drago. Quand, il vit le jeune homme faire rigoler la brunette, il serra les dents et les poings. Blaise le vit immédiatement faire et continua de parler même si Drago ne le regardait pas.

-Ah… Je vois! Le tombeur de Montgomery te fait compétition et c'est ça qui te met en rogne! Mais d'après-moi…

-Arrête Blaise! Ou sinon c'est toi que je vais égorger.

Quand Hermione passa près des deux Serpentards, elle vit le regard froid de Drago dans sa direction et cela lui fit un peu peur. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi? Elle lui sourit quand même, mais quand elle le vit poser les yeux sur Evans, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait contre son confrère.

-J'adore ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux, Herm'! Commenta Evans avec un sourire en coins à l'attention de Drago.

La jeune femme ne fit que glousser et rougir sous le compliment de son ami. Et oui, il fallait croire que les Gryffis et les Serpentards pouvaient être amis, après tout. Mais aussi être beaucoup plus, à ce que pensait Hermione. Evans était quelqu'un de super, mais... un autre jeune homme l'était encore plus, à ses yeux.

Quand Evans lui tira sa chaise, elle rougit encore plus et mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis sous le regard rageur de Drago, elle se dirigea vers lui et arrivé devant la table du Prince des Serpentards, elle salua Drago avec un charmant sourire et lui dit;

-Salut, Dray! Ça va?

Drago roula les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de répondre d'un ton légèrement agressif;

-Très bien, Granger! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais il y a plus d'une semaine que tu ne m'adresse presque plus la parole et voilà que soudainement tu me vois? Vas donc retrouver Montgomery, il a surement envi de te rouler une pelle ou je ne sais quoi, à voir sa tronche, il est en manque de toi, il n'arrête pas de regarder par ici! Lança Drago en regardant le trio de garçons les regarder et voir Evans chuchoter quelque chose à Potter et Weasley.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Pendant ce temps, du côté du trio de garçons, Evans discutait avec Harry et Ron. Ceux-là étaient de très bons amis à la grande surprise de bien des Gryffondors.

-J'ai jamais vu Malefoy dans cet état! Rigola Harry en jetant un œil à Drago.

-Oui, je crois qu'il est jaloux… Ajouta le rouquin.

-Normal! Vous m'avez vu? Annonça Evans un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, en montrant ses abdos parfaitement dessinés aux deux Gryffis.

Finalement, Evans avait à peu près le même comportement que Drago, mais en moins… Malefoy! Evans avait le genre « Je sais que je suis beau alors regardez-moi! ». Mais il y avait une énorme différence entre Drago et Evans et c'était... (Attendons!)

Les deux Gryffondors pouffèrent de rire et quand leur éclata fut passé, Evans reprit la parole, mais plus sérieusement.

-Non, mais sans déconner, je suis d'accord avec Ron. Malefoy a vraiment la tronche d'un mec jaloux et à voir comment il regarde Hermione, je crois qu'il…

-QUOI? Hurla Ron en virant encore plus rouge que ses cheveux.

-Ron? Tu sais bien que Mione et Malefoy sont amis et qu'entre eux… Annonça Harry en chuchotant.

-Je… Non? Mione ne m'avait jamais raconté ça! Elle est si proche de Malefoy que ça?

Harry et Evans se tapèrent le front, de concert. Ron pouvait parfois être si naïf! Il pensait quoi au juste?

-Ron! Il lui a sauvé la vie! Tu t'en souviens!? Dit Harry.

-Oui, mais je pensais que c'était… qu'elle s'en foutait! Bordel, s'est Malefoy! Depuis quand?

-Oh… Je te dirais depuis le début la fin de la guerre! Elle n'a pas cessé de voir Malefoy! Continua Harry.

-Je croyais qu'elle était à la bibliothèque! Répliqua Ron la bouche grande ouverte.

-Bon, ça va! Elle aime ce blondinet et le blondinet en question et bien… Il doit croire qu'entre Hermione et moi… Vous voyez… Dit-il en mouvant le bassin de manière assez explicite.

À ça, Harry rougi comme une pivoine. Pas qu'il pensait à sa meilleure amie en train de baiser avec Evans, mais il imaginait plutôt…

**-X0x-x0X-**

Abasourdi par ce que venait de lui cracher Drago, elle ouvrit la bouche et le regarda avec indignation. Il n'y avait strictement rien entre Evans et elle. Et puis la semaine qui venait de passer, elle l'avait passé à la bibliothèque pour rattraper les devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire à cause qu'elle avait passé tout son temps avec Drago les semaines auparavant. C'est juste que le nouveau de Serpentard se fût lié d'amitié avec eux et qu'ils se tiennent ensemble ce matin car le jeune homme était venu déjeuner avec eux. Pour une raison que la jeune femme soupçonnait… mais ne disait pas à voix haute.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup de m'appeler Granger? Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai passé la semaine dernière à la bibliothèque et non avec Evans! J'étais là-bas parce que les semaines avant, j'ai pris du retard dans mes devoir par TA faute! Alors, je crois que t'as aucune raison de me traiter de la sorte, MALEFOY! Mais si tu le prends comme ça, je vais retourner vers mes VRAIS amis et te laisser car j'ai l'impression que je t'emmerde royalement! Bye!

Hermione tourna vivement les talons et se dirigea vers ses « Vrais » amis qui quand ils la virent arriver changèrent totalement de sujet, mais Ron regarda Hermione avec une drôle d'expression. Hermione faisait de son possible pour ne pas pleurer et s'assit rageusement sur sa chaise avant de mettre ses coudes sur la table et de mettre sa tête dans ses mains.

-Ça va, Mione? Demanda Evans en voyant Hermione dans cet état.

-Parfaitement bien! Maintenant viens poser ton cul sur cette chaise et ne pose pas de questions!

-Je crois qu'elle va avoir ses règles… Chuchota Ron à Harry.

Evans alla prendre place près d'elle, sans oublier de jeter un sourire en coins à Drago pour le faire enrager encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Puis, il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et c'est à ce moment que la vieille chouette fit son entrée et commença son cours.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Durant tout le cours, Hermione avait occupé son esprit à prendre tout, ce que McGonagall disait, en note. Plus elle écrivait plus elle sentait sa colère diminuer et quand le cours prit fin, elle reprit conscience de la réalité et les larmes montèrent par elles-mêmes. Elle prit donc tous ses livres et décampa la première.

Pendant ce temps, Evans regarda sa belle amie se diriger vers la porte et quand elle fut hors de vue, il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

-Je crois que… Commença Ron.

-Je m'en occupe les mecs, mais à tout à l'heure, je vais régler quelque chose d'autre avant. Partez tous les deux. Annonça Evans.

Les deux Gryffondors haussèrent les épaules et partirent vers les cachots pour le cours de potion.

Quand le roux et le brun eurent quitté la classe, Evans se dirigea vers les deux autres élèves restant de la classe.

-Alors, Malefoy? Tu t'en es pris un sacré râteau, là! Rigola Evans à l'intention de Drago qui à cette réplique leva la tête et regarda le jeune homme avec des envi de meurtre.

-Dégage, Montgomery! Lança Blaise sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Non, mais toi, on ne t'a pas sonné, Blaise! Alors? On devient un jaloux, Malefoy? Continua Evans.

-Je te jure que si tu ne la ferme pas, tu seras mort dans moins de deux minutes, Montgomery! Cracha Drago, les dents tellement serré qu'il avait de la difficulté à parler.

-Non, mais c'était quoi ça? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Elle est sacrément remontée et je sais que c'est par ta faute. Alors. Pourquoi Hermione a envie de lancer des Avada Kedavra sur tout le monde?

-Elle doit être dans ses SPM. Répliqua froidement Drago.

-Non, ça cela m'étonnerait! Dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse en affichant une moue amusé.

À cette réplique Drago fusilla Evans des yeux. Des images lui vinrent en tête et il sentit les envies de tortures et de meurtres lui reprendre.

-Alors toi et Granger ça dure depuis quand? Dit-il écœurer.

-Oh… depuis… Ah oui! Je dirais… jamais! Je ne sors, ni ne couche avec elle. Disons que ce n'est pas mon genre… de fille. Alors! Répond qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Hermione!?

-Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir! Comme je vais te le dire aussi « Va te faire voir, Montgomery! »! Adios! Dit-il avant de quitter la classe d'un pas ferme.

Mais Blaise ne suivit pas Drago et resta avec Evans. Les deux se regardèrent et se comprirent avant de partir tous les deux. Pas besoin de mot, pour voir l'évidence même; Drago était un cas désespéré!

**-X0x-x0X-**

-Mione, pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda Ginny en la croisant dans le couloir.

-…

-Mione?

-Malefoy n'est qu'un… un beau salop! Dit-elle la voix remplit de sanglots.

-Quoi? Mais comment ça « Malefoy est un beau salop »? Il n'y a pas deux jours tu m'as dit que c'était le mec parfait et là du jour au lendemain c'est un salop? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Il… Il m'a envoyé promener… Il m'a envoyé voir Evans… Je suis sûr qu'il… qu'il est amoureux d'une fille et que d'être ami avec moi ça lui nuit. Quand je suis entrée, il avait le regard vague et… Je suis sûr qu'il aime une fille… Et ça ne peut pas être moi vu qu'il m'a complètement rejetée!

Ginny prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, ne sachant que dire à la jeune femme en pleurs. Elle savait bien qu'Hermione était amoureuse de Drago depuis la fin de la guerre et elle avait vu des changements radicaux s'effectuer chez le jeune homme. Oui, Drago était surement amoureux d'une fille, mais avec les révélations d'Hermione, il était peut-être possible que Drago…

-Mione…

-Désolé Ginny… Dit-elle en se décalant de la jeune femme. Je dois y aller. On se retrouve plus tard.

La rouquine n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa meilleure amie était déjà rendue à l'autre bout du couloir. Ginny eut un petit sourire en coin et secoua la tête.

**-X0x-x0X-**

-Harry…

Le beau brun se retourna et croisa le regard de Ron qui affichait également un sourire amusé.

-Oui?

-Alors… Tu ne te demande pas toi aussi pourquoi Evans est venu déjeuner avec nous ce matin?

Soudainement, une légère tinte rosacée colora les joue du Survivant et il essaya de cacher son malaise… Chaque fois que le nom d'Evans était prononcé, il… Il avait ce genre de réaction.

-Euh… Parce qu'il… Euh… je ne sais pas.

-Ah bon…

Parfois, Harry était content que Ron soit parfois si… naïf qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pour ce qui est du petit-déj' en compagnie d'Evans, Harry s'imaginait des choses… Bien sûr qu'il se demandait si le comportement d'Evans était… Bien pour ne rien cacher à personne; Ce matin Evans avait pris place à côté d'Harry et il ne savait comment c'était arrivé, mais Evans lui avait caressé la cuisse. Bon, il l'avait frôlé, mais ça restait quand même une caresse non?

* * *

_Merci de soutenir nos auteurs avec une petit review! 3_

_Le prochain chapitre sous peu!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à cette fiction, après ça!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Gothmary96_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Hermione n'avait pas réapparu depuis le premier cours et cela ne lui ressemblait pas de manquer deux périodes.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Evans arriva près d'Harry et lui demanda de le suivre. Harry un peu inquiet à cause de la disparition subite de sa meilleure amie, le suivit sans rechigner jusqu'au parc et soudainement Evans le plaqua contre un arbre avant de l'embrasser. Trop surprit pour bouger, il ne fit rien et voyant le comportement d'Harry, Evans rompit le baiser et regarda le beau brun avant de lui dire d'une voix un peu gênée;

-Oh… Je suis désolé, Harry… Ça faisait un moment que… Je croyais que tu… Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Ayant repris ses esprits, Harry attrapa la cravate du vert et argent et l'embrassa à son tour. Evans répondit avec ardeur et il sourit contre les lèvres du beau brun. Attrapant les hanches d'Harry, Evans le colla à lui et Harry plaça ses mains sur la nuque du Serpentard. Ensuite, Evans alla mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry pour enfin glisser sa langue qui alla immédiatement trouver celle du rouge et or pour danser un ballet des plus érotiques. Harry gémit dans la douche du Serpentard. À bout de souffle, les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent un peu et se regardèrent au plus profond des yeux.

-Pourquoi…

-Pour ne pas te perdre, Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire attendre et quand j'ai vu que tu avais l'air intéressé, j'ai foncé. Mais aussi, j'ai vu ça faisait quoi la jalousie…

-Oh… Tu parles de Malefoy et de Mione?

-Ouin… Quel crétin ce type!

-Je te l'accorde, mais t'as pas vu Hermione?

Evans se détacha d'Harry et l'invita à prendre place au sol.

-Non? Je te rappelle que je n'avais pas cours avec elle, toute la journée! Elle n'est pas allée en cours?

-Non! Elle a manqué deux périodes!

-Et tu ne sais pas où elle pourrait être?

-Non, Evans! Elle ne manque JAMAIS ses cours.

Le Serpentard réfléchit un temps et répondit;

-À la bibliothèque?

-Non! Trop facile! Elle doit vouloir se cacher!

-À moins qu'elle veuille le contraire! Annonça Evans un doigt en l'air.

-Quoi le contraire? Demanda Harry l'air perplexe.

-Oui, moi à sa place, je voudrais que Malefoy vienne me trouver!

-Quoi? Non, elle n'est pas si… idiote!

-Non, c'est intelligent au contraire. Si Drago la cherche, il va savoir où la trouver et je te jure qu'il va la chercher.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que… Je suis un as en intuitions!

Harry arqua un sourcil et questionna silencieusement Evans.

-Quoi? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois que je suis médium, Harry!? Rigola le beau Serpentard.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et fixa Evans.

-Non, je ne suis pas médium! Seulement, très intelligent! Dit-il en appuyant une main sur sa hanche.

-Vantard! Dit Harry en lui donnant un faible coup de poing sur le bras.

-Non! Serpentard, mon cher!

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

-Harry! Viens-vite! Cria une voix en arrivant dans leur direction.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Assise à la bibliothèque, Hermione essayait de terminer les dernières lignes de sa rédaction pour le cours de potions, mais elle était sans cesse déconcentrée par le grincement de la porte de la bibliothèque. En venant, elle avait cru… cru pouvoir terminé ses derniers devoirs et aussi si Drago la cherchait, il viendrait la voir à la bibliothèque non?

Non! Malefoy ne l'aimait pas! Il l'a rejetait, il ne voulait pas d'elle.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit plus fort et se cogna au mur. Hermione reconnu les pas et ne leva pas la tête.

La personne tira la chaise et prit place près d'elle.

La jeune femme avait l'estomac noué et les joues en feu.

-Hermione! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit!?

-Ron… Les deux autres l'on deviné, je croyais que toi aussi…

-Mione, pourquoi lui?

-Parce que!

-Mione, je t'aime! Lui dit-il de but en blanc.

Hermione leva immédiatement les yeux et croisa le regard de Ron. Ses joues lui brulaient atrocement et visiblement à Ron aussi car il était encore plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Oh… Ron… Dit-elle tout bas en posant sa main sur celle de son second meilleur. Je suis désolée, mais…

Ron la regarda et voulu l'embrasser. Il rêvait d'elle depuis si longtemps…

-Hermione?

-CHUTTT! Fit Mrs. Pince en passant près d'eux.

-Ramasses tes trucs et viens avec moi. Dit-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle fit non de la tête et lui lança un regard désolé.

-Ron…J'ai des devoirs à finir.

-Laisse faire les devoirs et viens!

-Non, j'ai pris du retard et…

-Et tout ça à cause de Malefoy!

À ce nom, Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux et serra les dents.

Le Gryffondor eut un drôle de regard et partit de la bibliothèque sans un mot, ni un regard pour la jeune femme.

Hermione resta là et le regarda partir son meilleur. Elle se doutait que Ron devait vouloir du temps pour gober la nouvelle. Elle reprit donc son devoir, mais encore ses pensées se tournèrent vers le beau blond et elle se remit à pleurer en silence.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Quand Harry arriva suivit de près par Evans et la petite 5ème année qui était venu le chercher, il vit Ron et Malefoy en pleine bagarre à main nue. Drago était au sol les deux mains sur la gorge de Ron et Ron était à califourchon sur le Serpentard les mains aussi sur la gorge du jeune homme. Ron avait la lèvre inférieure fendue et Drago avait la pommette droite fendue.

Harry s'occupa de Ron et Evans de Malefoy. Après les avoir séparé, Ron continua de hurler;

-Tu vas payer pour ça! Tu ne mérites pas qu'elle t'aime!

Drago ne répondit rien et quitta l'emprise d'Evans pour partir en courant.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Quand Drago entra dans sa Salle commune et qu'il y vit Blaise en train de rouler une sacrée pelle à sa nouvelle copine, Drago eut envi d'hurler. Tout ça n'était pas juste!

Il entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

-Putain de journée de merde! Cria-t-il en donnant un coup de poing sur un de ses bureaux.

Il alla s'avachir sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi tout allait aussi mal? Il savait qu'il avait blessé Hermione, mais il n'acceptait pas du tout le fait qu'elle fréquente Evans Montgomery. Ce petit emmerdeur… Mais il est vrai que… Bon, elle disait peut-être vrai à propos de la bibliothèque… Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ses derniers temps et plusieurs fois il l'avait empêché de retourner à sa tour pour finir ses devoirs. Il aimait mieux passer du temps à rigoler en sa compagnie, dans la salle sur demande, dans les cuisines à préparer des cookies pour les elfes (Ça s'est secret!), à se balader dans le parc ou bien à Prés-au-Lard… Il aimait tout simplement être avec elle. Mais tout ça ne paraissait pas suspect aux yeux des autres car tout le monde s'avait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien…

Par contre là, il avait merdé, mais par orgueil, jamais il ne l'avouerait. Mais dans un sens, il savait qu'il lui devait des excuses.

-Et Merde! Je hais Montgomery, je hais Potter et Weasley, je hais tous les mecs de la terre qui ont la chance de partager sa vie! Je hais! Arr.!

Toc-Toc-Toc

« Pas foutu d'avoir la paix, non? »

-Entrez! Ronchonna-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser apparaitre une tête rousse.

-Bonjour, Drago. Dit-elle timidement.

-Salut, Weasley. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Demanda Drago. Si tu viens m'engueuler parce que j'ai amoché ton frangin, je t'assure que s'est lui qui m'a frappé en premier! Lâcha Drago, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Bon aussi depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago a appris à apprécier la cadette Weasley à cause de son amitié avec la jolie brunette aux yeux chocolat qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Quoi? Ron t'as frappé?

Drago leva la tête pour lui montrer les marques de ses blessures qu'il n'avait pas encore guéris à coup de sorts. Avec tout ce qui le tracassait, il n'avait pas eu la tête à penser à son mal physique. Il n'avait pas demandé non plus les raisons qui avaient poussé Weasley à le frapper, mais il s'en foutait…

-Bon qu'est que tu me veux?

La rouquine ferma la porte et alla s'assoir près du jeune homme et lui dit;

-Va lui dire que tu es fou amoureux d'elle, Drago!

-Amoureux? Mais t'es folle Weasley!?

La rouquine roula les yeux et soupira d'exaspération avant de rajouter;

-Tu peux essayer de te mentir, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu sais très bien que si tu continu à jouer les durs insensibles, tu vas la perdre. Bon, je vais te dire un truc moi… je sais que je trahis sa confiance, mais c'est pour son… euh votre bien. Elle t'aime, Drago! Elle t'aime vraiment! Fait quelque chose!

Intérieurement, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et un long - très long- frisson le parcouru. Il avait le gout de hurler son bonheur, mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêcha; LUI!

-Alors si elle m'aime tant… Pourquoi elle est avec Montgomery? Dit-il avec amertume et mécontentement.

Ginny esquissa un sourire et mit une main sur le ventre de Drago.

-Hey, Monsieur le Serpentard! Réveil! T'as pas encore remarqué… Montgomery n'est pas attiré par Hermione et surtout pas par la gente féminine!

-Montgomery serait gay!? S'étouffa Drago.

-Oui! Et d'après-moi… Il en pince pour… Bon, je ne suis quand même pas pour te confier tous mes secrets, mais une chose est sûre… Montgomery ne volera pas ta place dans le cœur d'Hermione. En tout cas, pas celle-là.

Drago se redressa et afficha un faible sourire empreint de gratitude et de reconnaissance à la jeune Weasley.

-Bon, je vais me fier à tes propos Weasley. Dit-il avec résignation.

Se sentant comme la bonne fée marraine, la cadette Weasley fit ce que sa chère mère aurait fait à sa place et poussa le jeune homme;

-Aller! Va l'a retrouvé!

-Tut-tut-tut! Je ne vais quand même pas faire ça devant tout le monde! Il me faut un plan.

**-X0x-x0X-**

-Ron qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Pourquoi as-tu frappé Malefoy?

Assis dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor, le trio de garçons composé d'Harry Potter, d'Evans Montgomery et de Ronald Weasley attendait des explications du roux.

Plus rouge que rouge, Ron avait croisé les bras sur son torse et affichait un air renfrogné et on pouvait lire une profonde et incommensurable tristesse dans ses yeux. Le refus de la part de sa meilleure amie concernant son amour était quelque chose de difficile à avaler. C'était encore pire que d'avaler une pilule à sec.

Evans était assis près d'Harry et les deux se lançaient de furtifs regards coquins et rougissaient légèrement.

-Ron! Articula Evans plus fermement.

- Ce putain d'enfoiré de serpent… S'il avait pu disparaitre comme son connard de paternel! Cracha Ronald entre ses dents serrées.

Les deux autres échangèrent un autre regard, incompris.

-Je saisi que tu détestes Malefoy depuis toujours, mais ce que je ne saisis pas… C'est qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à te battre. Dit Harry.

Mais soudainement, le visage d'Evans s'illumina et il comprit alors tout le sens de la chose.

-Ron… Serais-tu… possiblement attiré par Hermione? Demanda le beau ténébreux aux yeux sombres.

À quoi Ron ne répondit pas, mais le démontra par la couleur étrangement vive de ses joues.

-Oh… Ron! Je crois que…

-Foutez-moi la paix! Hurla Ron en se levant précipitamment et de disparaitre de la salle commune pour aller dans sa chambre.

-Oui, je crois que notre chère Hermione a une tonne de prétendants. Soupira Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à son… son quoi au juste.

-Tu veux être mon petit-ami, Harry? Demanda subitement Evans de but en blanc.

Sous le choc, Harry ouvrit grande la bouche et fixa le beau Serpentard.

-Bon, bon… J'ai fouillé dans ta tête. La légimentie, tu connais? Dit-il avec facétie.

À cette révélation, Harry rougit pratiquement autant que Ron l'avait fait et balbutia un;

-Ça fait longtemps que tu lis dans ma tête?

Evans afficha un sourire plaisantin et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de dire à voix basse au cru de son oreille;

-Oh… Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vu d'intéressant dans ta tête, mon beau.

Harry cru qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus rouge qu'après cette nouvelle annonce. Et si Evans avait vu ce qu'il imaginait parfois en fantasme…?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Harry… Ça ne me gêne pas à moi. Je trouve ça très mignon de voir ce que tu penses de moi… En tout cas, si tu savais ce que j'imagine de mieux…

Là, Harry ne se contrôlait plus et il sentit son membre s'agiter dans son pantalon, signe qu'il était plus qu'excité mentalement…

Doucement, le Serpentard alla passer sa main sur la bosse qui ne fit que s'accroitre à ce contact. Harry ferma les yeux et réprima un gémissement quand soudainement…

**-X0x-x0X-**

Après avoir passé une bonne part de l'après-midi assise à la bibliothèque à finir ses devoirs, Hermione se leva un peu dépitée de ne pas avoir eu la visite de Drago, mais elle se dit… Bon, intérieurement, elle jalousait la fille qui aurait l'amour de Malefoy et cela fit revenir les larmes. Cette douleur qui ne cessait de renaître à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui… lui et une autre… Elle avait le cœur en lambeaux.

Elle ramassa les livres et quitta la bibliothèque la mine basse.

En poussant les lourdes portes, elle découvrit une tripotée de fille devant le mur d'en face à piailler comme de vraies… pies? Bon, elle s'approcha pour finalement se rendre compte que la bande de petites dindes fixait une affiche sur laquelle était écrit;

_Hermione Granger! Viens me retrouver à 17heures dans les cuisines!_

_Signé un ami vraiment désolé._

Quand l'attroupement de jeune femmes s'aperçurent de la présence d'Hermione, elles s'emportèrent et l'une d'elle, une Serdaigle qu'Hermione ne connaissait que de vu, lui dit;

-Qui est-ce Hermione?

-C'est si romantique… Fit une autre Poufsoufle d'un air rêveur.

-Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'Evans Montgomery, hein Hermione?

Et d'autres paroles en l'air se firent entendre, mais la concernée n'arrivait pas à tout capter tellement le brouhaha était intense.

Plus rouge qu'une tomate, Hermione se sentit tout à coup emplie d'une incomparable vague de bonheur, d'euphorie et d'excitation. Mais aussi, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait que Drago Malefoy pour faire ce genre de truc… Par contre… cette écriture. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle avait souvent vu Drago écrire et son écriture à lui était beaucoup plus stylisée et cette écriture-là était… simple? Oui simple.

Elle haussa les épaules et sans plus de réponses, elle partit en direction de sa chambre d'un pas léger et rêveur.

**17 heures.**

Quand Hermione arriva dans les cuisines, elle remarqua qu'elle était remarquablement impeccable et les lumières, habituellement des néons blancs aveuglants, avaient été remplacé par de petite bougie rependues çà et là dans la pièce diffusait une douce lueur réconfortante.

Soudainement, Hermione sentit une présence dans son dos et elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner car la personne lui banda les yeux. Surprise, mais aussi conquise, elle se laissa aller contre le torse de la personne. Quand elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, elle gloussa quelque peu.

-Bonsoir, Hermione… Lui susurra une douce voix.

-Dray? C'est toi?

-Hum-Hum… Lui dit-il avant d'aller déposer ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce que… Je veux me faire pardonner par la plus belle et plus intelligente fille de Poudlard.

Hermione se sentit rougir sous les compliments et alla poser ses mains sur celle de Drago.

-Pourquoi ce mystère, alors?

-Seulement parce que ça m'amuse! Rigola-t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as mis sur les yeux?

-Ma cravate…

-A bon… Dit-elle mystérieuse.

-Pourquoi cette question? Demanda-t-il un peu troublé.

-Pour rien… J'avais peur que tu m'ais mis n'importe quoi sur le visage…

-T'es bizarre… Rigola le blond.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et ils restèrent là dans cette position, à savourer le moment.

-Hermione? Fini par dire Drago.

-Oui?

-Je sais que… Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça ce matin, mais j'étais vraiment jaloux de toi et de cet idiot.

-Je vois… Mais, je dois te dire que j'ai trouvé ça mignon cette petite crise de jalousie. Ça prouve que tu tiens à moi et que quand un beau mâle…

-Quoi?

Hermione se mit à rire et Drago se vexa un peu.

-Ne va pas nier qu'Evans Montgomery est vraiment beau.

-Vraiment? Tu rajoutes maintenant le vraiment quand tu le qualifie?

Se tournant vers lui, elle alla retirer la cravate et pu enfin voir celui qu'elle aimait et lui dit;

-Drago Malefoy! J'ai dit qu'il était beau pas que je voulais me le faire!

-Parce que tu veux te le faire? Dit-il sur un ton un peu irrité.

-Non! Je… Arg… que tu peux être susceptible, Dray! Je voulais seulement dire que j'ai trouvé ça mignon de voir ça… mais ça c'est seulement en y repensant parce que je peux te dire que quand je suis entré dans la classe c'était tout autre.

Un sourire amusé se dessina alors sur les traits du Serpentard qui ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer par Hermione.

-Jalouse?

-Peut-être…

-Et de qui? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-De personne en particulier, de mon imagination.

-On n'est quitte?

Hermione fit semblant de songer à la question ce qui évidement énerva le beau blond qui la regardait;

-Ne me regarde pas avec cet air contrit, Dray. Parce que tu sais très bien que…

-Que quoi?

-Euh… et bien… je…Je t'aime Drago. Dit-elle d'une voix quasi inaudible, les yeux plantés vers le bas.

Ce ne fut pas long que Drago reprit possession de lui et lui releva le menton et l'embrassa. Quand il rompu le baiser, il l'a regarda virer couleur cerise.

-Ça répond à ta question, Hermione?

La lionne gloussa un peu, signe qu'elle était encore un peu mal à l'aise de sa proximité avec le jeune homme qui lui n'avait pas retiré ses mains de sa taille.

Un ange passa.

-Drago… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble?

* * *

_Mystère, mystère... Une petite review pour me donner votre avis?_

_A+ Les copinaux_

_Gothmary96_


	3. Chapter 3

_Déjà la fin!_

_Je voulais vous dire un grand merci à tous! On se retrouve bientôt avec une autre merveilleuse fiction._

_Encore merci!_

_Bonne Lecture_

_Gothmary96_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Arrivés devant deux grandes portes en chêne, Harry et Evans se stoppèrent et pénétrèrent dans la salle sur demande qui avait pris les dimensions et les atouts recherchés par les deux amoureux. À peine la porte refermée, Evans alla vite trouver la bouche de Harry et commença à arracher les boutons de la chemise d'écolier du Gryffondor tout en entamant un baiser très révélateur.

Appuyé contre le mur, Harry ne cessait de frotter son corps contre celui du Serpentard et les faibles gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche d'Harry ne manquaient pas aux oreilles du vert et argent qui s'excita encore plus.

Après avoir fait sauter tous les boutons de la chemise blanche, celle-ci se retrouva au sol et les mains froides d'Evans se trouvèrent plaquées sur le torse imberbe du Survivant. De son côté Harry palpait généreusement les fesses fermes du son futur amant.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes se trouvèrent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et le premier à ouvrir les yeux fut Evans qui sourit à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Harry, les cheveux en batailles, les joues rosies par l'excitation, les lèvres entrouvertes quémandant toujours plus. Le souffle chaud de Gryffondor venait percuter le visage du Serpentard et la proximité qui les liait rendait l'instant tout à fait… magique.

-Har… Harry… Tu veux vraiment… continuer? Demanda le Serpentard avec sérieux.

La réponse d'Harry vint rapidement et ce fut dans un accord muet qu'elle vint. Commençant à déboutonner le pantalon de son copain et quand il eut baissé tout ce qui couvrait le bas du Serpentard, Harry cessa d'embrasser Evans tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Harry?

Le brun rougit et quand il sentit les mains d'Evans dans le creux de son dos, il leva les yeux vers lui et le Serpentard alla embrasser Harry avec douceur.

Se détendant un peu, Harry laissa Evans prendre les rênes et il se laissa bercer pas les caresses de son copain.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Brusquement, Drago souleva Hermione avant de la déposer sur un comptoir. Ne cessant de s'embrasser, la brunette entoura la taille de Drago de ses jambes. Emporté par cette frénésie, Drago passa une main sous la jupe d'Hermione et alla caresser la chair interdite par-dessus le délicat tissu de coton.

De son côté, Hermione n'en menait pas très large car sous les douces caresses du jeune homme, elle se sentait défaillir. Le blond continua de frotter ses doigts contre le tissu humide et il finit par les glisser dessous. Ce contact de chair contre chair provoqua à la jeune femme un violant frisson. La douce moiteur de la jeune femme provoqua à Drago un délicieux frisson.

Les gémissements de la brune et les expirations rauques de Drago emplissait la pièce de l'une des musiques des plus érotiques qui soit.

À bout de souffle, ils se décalèrent un peu, mais Drago perpétua ses voluptueuses caresses sur le clitoris assez proéminant de la jeune femme. Petit cercle et frottement, procurait des sensations inimaginables à Hermione. Parlant de proéminence, la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon du jeune homme commençait à se faire douloureusement sentir.

Plaçant ses mains derrière, Hermione offrit une vue imprenable sur son décolleté, au jeune homme. Voyant la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulever et se rabaissé avec vigueur, Drago en sentit les effets dans son pantalon.

La bouche entre-ouverte, Hermione gémissait de plaisir quand soudainement le blond fit pénétrer deux doigts en elle. Sous l'effet de la surprise, la jeune femme se raidit.

-Laisse-moi faire… Susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La brune se décontracta et laissa les mains agiles du blond lui procurer un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Allant et venant en elle, il la sentit petit à petit se contracter autour de ses doigts. Mouvant son bassin de manière à rencontrer les doigts de Drago, la jeune femme se laissa aller dans le plaisir de la chair.

Jouant dans les cheveux dorés de son amant, Hermione sentit comme un volcan exploser en elle. Laissant aller un cri de jouissance, Hermione atteignit le 7ème ciel.

En entendant ce cri, Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il retira ses doigts luisant de cyprine, les lécha avant de descendre son pantalon et son boxer et finalement, sous le regard ahuri de sa dulcinée, lui dévoiler une verge gorgé de sang et frétillante de plaisir.

Sans un mot, mais seulement par un regard significatif, Drago attrapa la culotte d'Hermione, lui arracha et il la prit sous les fesses avant de l'appuyer sur un mur le plus proche, puis la faire sienne.

Quand la jeune femme sentit le membre assez imposant en elle, elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur et de plaisir entremêlés.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et elle évita de bouger.

Voyant la douleur de sa compagne, Drago se raidit aussi.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione se risqua à briser ce lourd silence.

-Continu…

Le jeune homme n'en voulu pas plus et commença avec prudence de lent vas et viens en elle. Puis, Hermione recommença à ressentir les mêmes sensations que précédemment.

Pour ce qui est de Drago c'était tout autre, il ressentait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties. Faire l'amour à la fille qu'il aimait. Il faisait l'amour pour la première fois. C'était extatique comme sensation de donner du plaisir à l'autre surtout si le plaisir était partagé.

Les mains plaquées contre le mur, une jambe d'Hermione enserrant sa taille, Drago allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort en elle, il sentait les parois d'Hermione se serrer contre son sexe et soudainement, l'orgasme arriva avec force pour les deux.

Le blond se laissa aller contre sa belle amante et Hermione enserra le corps de Drago.

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

**-X0x-x0X-**

**Dans un grand lit de la salle sur demande**

Allant et venant sur son phallus, la bouche d'Evans procurait à Harry un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Le beau Serpentard entoura la garde d'Harry de son pouce et son index avant de remonter lentement et gentiment le jeune homme titilla de sa langue le gland rougi du Gryffondor.

Ne se pouvant plus des merveilleuses caresses de son amant, Harry atteignit le seuil paroxysme dans un cri animal.

Laissant sa bouche sur le sexe tendu du jeune homme, Evans avala le liquide chaud.

Après s'être vidé, Harry releva les yeux sur Evans qui léchait sensuellement le coin de sa bouche, toisant son homme avec un regard aguicheur.

Le beau brun s'empourpra de plus belle et laissa Evans venir à lui avant de l'embrasser doucement au coin des lèvres.

-C'était bon, n'est-ce pas? Lui chuchota le Serpentard, les bras tendu de chaque côté de la tête du Gryffondor.

Sentant une poussé d'hormone, Harry empoigna le sexe virilement dressé de son compagnon et commença à le branler.

Frottant leur deux corps nu, l'un contre l'autre, Harry sentit l'excitation lui revenir.

Puis Evans rouvrit les yeux et stoppa son amant.

-Laisse-moi te faire mien, Harry.

Sentant la gêne s'emparer de lui le brun resta fixe.

Quelle demande aguicheuse, se dit-il.

Puis Evans place à l'autre bout du lit et laissa Harry se redresser.

-Ne t'en fait pas, mon beau. Lui assura Evans un sourire en coin.

Harry se plaça de dos à son compagnon et Il sentit les mains d'Evans lui caresser le torse avant de sentir quelque chose titiller sa raie.

-Penche-toi un peu, mon chou.

Exécutant les « ordres » de son amant, Harry se pencha et Evans en profita pour le pénétrer.

Surprit, Harry se pencha complètement en avant, en position animale.

Evans commença des vas et viens en Harry, puis il descendit ses mains vers le sexe du brun.

Mouvant ses mains sur le sexe d'Harry, le Serpentard pilonna avec vigueur le brun.

De son côté, Harry hurlait son plaisir dans des soupirs rauques, des cris inarticulé et des respirations bruyantes.

Finalement, ce fut au tour d'Evans à jouir et il se laissa aller contre le dos d'Harry.

Sentant le liquide chaud et visqueux lui couler sur les jambes, Harry se laissa aller contre le matelas.

-Je t'aime, Harry. Souffla Evans contre le torse de son aimé.

-Et je le sais, tout ça à cause de Malefoy, hein!

Le Serpentard roula sur le côté et caressa la chevelure d'Harry, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Evans.

-Il faudra féliciter, Malefoy aussi…

Harry haussa un sourcil, l'air septique.

-Je suis un très bon légilimens et je peux te dire que notre Mione vient de vivre quelque chose de fantastique…

Harry s'enfonça la tête dans la douillette et se boucha les oreilles en criant;

-Je ne veux pas connaitre la vie sexuelle de Malefoy et Hermione!

Puis, il sortit la tête des draps et fixa Evans avec un brin d'inquiétude.

-Il faudra l'avouer à Ron…

-Ça attendra, mon chou! J'ai un homme à qui je dois faire plaisir! Soupira Evans avant d'embrasser Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_À bientôt..._

_Une dernière petite review?_

_Merci_

_Gothmary96_


End file.
